The Jerk Who Loved Me
by MyUniverse15
Summary: AU. Sharing the same hotel room with someone you hate isn't easy. But when that person is a secret spy and you have to solve a mystery with them... it gets even worse. Krosh, slight Massington.
1. One Huge Mistake

**Disclaimed. **Title inspired by the James Bond movie, 'The Spy Who Loved Me'. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Kristen Gregory usually didn't give much thought to her outfits. She actually thought she'd exaggerated with her purplish maroon cardigan, white ruffled tank and soft grey jeans. After all, she wasn't attending a fashion show.<p>

But now, standing in the middle of a palace disguised as a hotel, she wished she was more like her friend, Skye Hamilton. The model-like beauty always wore a to-die-for outfit.

Kristen made her way through the five-star hotel's lobby, trying to ignore all the critical looks that were thrown her way. She could say she perfectly understood why people were so shocked, though. Everywhere she looked, women wearing Chanel cocktail dresses and men with Armani suits stood, each of them with an air of importance. The lobby smelled like a mixture of quality leather, designer bags and pricey perfumes. And Kristen? Well, her outfit was an assemble of Target discounts. The only thing that wasn't Target was a Juicy Couture charm bracelet that she'd bought with her savings.

Kristen glanced at the information desk, and tried hard not to groan once she saw the huge line of people. She plopped down on the sofa nearest to her and smiled in content as she felt the soft cushions around her. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. First, she had gotten lost in the streets of Rome. Then, after finally finding her hotel, the reservation she had made a week ago had not appeared. She was forced out of the hotel to look for another place to stay…and then some redhead stole her suitcase with all of her clothes and half of the money she'd bought. And now she was in a five-star hotel where everybody was staring at her as if she was some mutant stray dog.

_Come on, Kristen. Look at the bright side: you're fulfilling your life-long wish of coming to Italy,_ Kristen thought, rubbing her temples.

Since she could remember, her dream had always included Italy. Move to Italy, study in Italy, marry in Italy…even the simplest things –celebrate a birthday in Italy, walk down the streets at night in Italy, read a book in Italy. And after waiting for eighteen years, she was finally here. Her parents had given her this trip as an eighteenth birthday gift.

Too bad it was her first day, and half of her money was already gone along her clothes, place to stay and dignity.

"Are you a guest here?" someone with an American accent asked.

Kristen's aqua eyes opened slowly, just to find a pretty brunette standing in front of her. Her amber eyes reflected nothing but annoyance, and her overly glossed lips were pursed into a disgusted pout.

Kristen shook her head, resisting the urge to yawn. "I actually came here to get a room."

The girl pointed a manicured finger at the information desk. "Then you go there."

Kristen lifted an eyebrow. "I know…but the waiting line is too long right now."

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here if you don't have a room."

Kristen bit her lower lip and discreetly glanced at the girl's outfit. A grey knitted cap-sleeved sweater dress adorned by a waist belt, black suede heels and black bow clutch. No uniform, no nametag.

"You don't work here," Kristen stated.

"Duh! I'm Massie _Block._"

Kristen remained silent. Was she some kind of celebrity that was big in Italy?

"Daughter of William Block," Massie continued, her eyes narrowing with every word.

"Sorry," Kristen shook her head. "But I'm not from here."

"Neither am I…want to know why?"

Kristen nodded her head uncertainly, trying to figure out the girl.

"Because I'm here, visiting my dad's hotel! And my dad's hotel happens to be this one –_Sogni d' Oro, _just the most famous hotel across Europe. Therefore, I can do whatever I want with you as long as you're standing here."

Kristen's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. "I didn't-"

"If you want a room, you have to get in line. A girl like you laying around in the lobby isn't good for our image," Massie cut in, pulling Kristen toward the desk.

"The line-"

"I can cut whatever lines I want," Massie interrupted, stopping in front of the information desk.

"But the 'image of'-"

"Laura," Massie ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Block?" a worker asked in a heavy accent as she approached Massie rapidly.

"Get her a room."

The worker nodded, and quickly began typing in her computer.

"Hopefully, you have nicer clothes. If we want our hotel to maintain it's five stars, then everybody inside has to dress accordingly," Massie stopped, looking Kristen up and down. "Do you even have money?"

"I'm sure I can pay one night," Kristen answered steadily, not breaking Massie's judgmental gaze. She was used to girls like Massie. After all, she did attend a private school because of a scholarship. And even though Skye was fairly popular, people still liked making fun of Kristen.

Massie nodded wordlessly, a suspicious glint in her eyes. Then something behind Kristen caught her eyes, making her pout.

"Oh, great. He's back again," she muttered.

Kristen turned around. Once she saw the person Massie had seen, her breath caught in her throat.

She had to take a minute to stare.

The boy looked of about her age, maybe a year older. With his defined jaw, sun kissed skin, hazel eyes and golden brown hair that fell just above his eyes, he could easily be the definition of _perfection_. Too bad that he looked even snobbier than Massie. The way that he talked to the clerk as he ordered a room made it clear as water that he thought he owned the world.

"Josh's such a snob," Massie snarled.

Kristen resisted the urge to chuckle. _Look who's talking…_

"Hopefully, his stupid friends aren't here with him…I can put up with the puppy-eyed boy. But the Spanish wannabe? She's impossible," Massie continued ranting.

"Only suite 1301 is available, miss," Laura said once she returned.

Kristen pressed her lips together. She would've been content with the janitor's closet as long as she had a place to stay for the night. Sure, she'd like to do anything in Italy. But sleeping on the streets of Rome wasn't part of the list.

"What would it cost me for the night?" Kristen asked, trying not to sound afraid. She wasn't in the mood to be shocked in front of this Massie girl.

Laura bit her lip, slowly turning the computer screen toward her. As the price appeared, Kristen couldn't help but widen her eyes.

"No way!"

Once again, every eye turned on her; even the cute boy (Josh) was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Whatever it was, though, she was sure it wasn't admiration. Kristen's cheeks burned. _Well…excuse me for not having as much money as you do,_ she thought, taking out her wallet. The closest hotel from here was the Scarafaggi Giardino –which had been her first choice until a lady informed her that it meant _Cockroach Garden._

"I'll take it," Kristen answered, handing half of her money to the clerk. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized she had replied in unison with the cute guy. She didn't care, though…she'd only been in Rome for a night and she was already broke.

Kristen sighed as the clerk handed her a key.

Massie was smirking mockingly. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Kristen tried hard not to glare. What kind of people would price a room by so much money?

As Kristen turned to the elevator, Massie examined her. "What…no suitcases?"

"They got stolen," Kristen muttered, without looking back. She was still displeased by the price of those rooms. The Blocks were nothing else other than thieves. It wasn't as if she was buying the suite for it to be so costy!

Kristen began to count how much money she had left when she tripped with some suitcase and into the elevator, which smelled like a Ralph Lauren cologne.

"Oh, great…_guardare dove si, signorina!_"

Kristen slowly began to stand up. The only thing she'd understood was _signorina_, which meant miss. "Scusa, scusa…parla ingles?" (Sorry, sorry…do you speak English?"

When Kristen was finally up, her eyes widened. Right in front of her was Josh. _Oh…great, just great. Getting embarrassed in front of an insanely attractive guy was just what I needed._

Josh, recognizing her, exhaled with annoyance. "I said that you should watch where you're going."

"Sorry," Kristen replied, biting her lower lip. She began to head over to his side so she could push the elevator buttons.

"What're you doing?" Josh questioned, a displeased look on his face.

"Pushing my floor's button," Kristen replied, pressing number twenty.

Josh remained silent as Kristen returned to her spot. After meeting Massie and this guy, she actually wished to be in a room full of her classmates rather than with them. She pitied every single person who had to walk by those two.

The elevator dinged open.

Kristen stepped out…and so did Josh. _Please, don't tell me we're in the same floor_. If that was the case, then it meant she'd bump into him more often. As she began to walk, she couldn't help but notice that he was walking right next to her, checking his phone. Kristen frowned. With the luck she had, he'd probably turn out to be her neighbor. Kristen made a turn, and gulped when he followed her suit. _Really close neighbors…_

Josh began to notice it too, since he kept glancing her way with a weird expression on his face. Kristen began to walk faster, not stopping until she reached Suite 1031.

He stopped too.

They both glanced at each other before taking out their keys.

"Oh…"

"Please, no," Josh muttered.

Those keys both opened suite 1301.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So...did you like it? Anything you'd like to see, anything I should fix? Tell me in a review ;) Thank you so much for checking out my story! I know there isn't any mention about the mystery, but there will be from next chapter and on.

Also, since I'm always curious of what characters will appear in any fanfic I read, I guess other people feel the same. So here are the ones that'll appear regularly: Derrick, Alicia and Dylan. I'm not sure about Claire (because I don't really like her...sorry Claire fans :/), but maybe she'll make a small appearance?

And being the fashion-loving girl I am, I decided to make polyvore sets of Kristen's and Massie's outfits and how I imagine them to be. The links are in my profile.

Once again, thanks for reading! Here's a nice quote I always love sharing: "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." -Dr. Seuss

-Elizabeth


	2. An Artistic Mission

"Why the delay, Mr. Hotz?"

Josh turned around, his face expressionless. A teenage girl dressed in pink shorts, a white tank with a mustache on it, grey converse and feather earrings was sitting on one of the suite's couches.

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you get in?"

"I used to be a spy, too," Dylan answered with a small smile. "For a fleeting moment I thought I'd gotten the wrong suite room number. You're usually not late…that's _my_ job."

Josh cracked a smile, plopping his suitcase on a single chair as he made his way to a seat across from Dylan. "The hotel made a mistake."

"What? One of the _Blocks's_ employees messed up? Oh, I'd love to see Massie's face right now."

"I think she might've had some part in it. You know how she's always trying to sabotage me but always fails?" Josh replied.

Dylan snorted. "So what was the mistake?"

"She tried to make me share a room with some cheap American. I managed to kick her out, though. It wasn't as if she put much of a fight, anyways. I just told her to leave and she obeyed… I might've also kicked her bag and insulted her a bit, but that's another story."

"Really? She didn't say something back?"

"Nope… just as expected."

Dylan cackled. "Oh, wow. You're awesome! I wonder how lovestruck she was to not even peep a word. Not that it would matter, since you've got your eyes on some other girl already."

"Shut up," Josh immediately replied. "Alicia and I are just friends."

Dylan's smile grew. "Oh, really? Then why are you turning bright red?"

Josh's hazel eyes slightly widened. For a moment, he remained at loss of words. "Uh…that's not important. What's important is that you're here, and that means you accepted to help me out."

Dylan's joking face suddenly morphed into a serious one. "That doesn't mean my dad approved…he doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks you'll be a great stepson, but a spy? Not after your last mission…"

As if on cue, the scar in Josh's right shoulder tingled. He winced at the memory of the bullet trespassing his flesh. _Forget it, Josh_, he told himself, regaining his brave expression. _That was nearly a year ago._

"I was not…careful that time," Josh told the redhead quietly. "But this time, nothing of the sort will happen."

Dylan nodded. "Now, tell me about the mission?"

Josh pressed his lips together. "The person who contacted me to do this was very strict with privacy and security issues. Whatever I tell you does not go out of this room, understood?"

Dylan smirked. "I'm the last person who you should warn. You should be worried about what your mouth will say around Alicia, though."

Josh ignored Dylan's last comment. "A woman called Joan Burns hired me. She told me that one of her most precious paintings had been stolen."

Dylan looked bored. "And?"

"The painting contained half of her fortune and other secret documents."

"Still not impressed…"

"And the man who possible did this might've been involved in my dad's murder."

Dylan's emerald eyes shot upwards.

Josh nodded. "She says it might've been Jay Lyons."

"One of the best art robbers in the world."

"And it makes sense. Around the time dad was killed, he was investigating a possible robbery made by Jay. And Jay usually steals either paintings that cost a fortune, or paintings with money or documents hidden in them."

Dylan bit her lip. "So why did you make me come all the way to Italy? He lives in Westchester, after all."

"I thought that you'd know he's here dealing paintings."

"My dad might be an art dealer, but he doesn't get involved with people like Jay," Dylan informed him. "I don't think Dad even knows. If he did, he would've suspected when I told him that my boarding school was heading to Rome as a class trip. He was actually excited!"

Josh nodded. "The less people know, the better. Mrs. Burns asked me not to even mention her name to anyone. Supposedly, I'm here just for fun."

Dylan grinned and she was about to say something when the door burst open.

The very same blonde from before walked in, holding her bag and a key.

"You must've been so stupid as to think that the hotel didn't have any extra keys," she spat at him, walking closer to him.

Josh found himself startled and shocked. The girl had seemed like one of those shy people who you could easily walk all over without receiving a protest from them. But now, looking at her angry face, he could say he was slightly afraid of what she could do.

He heard a giggle… Massie's. Just as he predicted, the brunette was leaning against the doorframe, a smirk plastered on her face. Once she noticed Josh looking, she wiggled her fingers in the form of a salute.

Josh glared at her before looking back at the blonde. "Wh-"

"Besides the fact that you left me with nowhere to go, you kicked my stuff down the stairs and insulted me! Did you seriously think that I would just let it go?" the girl cut in, her tone stern as she cornered Josh. "I paid the same amount for this room as you did. So you're going to step off from that imaginary pedestal you're standing on, and let me enjoy my night here. Understood?"

Josh remained silent, not able to utter a word.

The girl was about to say something else, when her aqua eyes spotted Dylan. To his surprised, Dylan was as pale as paper.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde exclaimed. "You stole my stuff!"

Josh rolled his eyes at Dylan's kleptomaniac ways.

Dylan gulped but quickly regained her _I-don't-care _attitude. "Well, duh…only you think you can walk down the streets of Rome at night carrying a suitcase."

The blonde breathed in, quickly glancing at Josh, her eyes reflecting nothing but braveness. She paused before continuing. "If Josh doesn't let me stay here and you don't return my stuff, I'll call the police and tell them what you did."

Josh stole another a glance at Massie. The selfish brat was clearly enjoying the scene, shooting proud glances at the blonde. Josh's fists clenched.

"Do you think I care? My dad can pay you and the police off," Dylan replied confidently.

Josh frowned. Her dad wasn't supposed to know she was here.

Dylan, realizing the same as Josh, bit her lower lip, suddenly looking helpless. She glanced at Josh, who for the first time ever, didn't know what to say.

"Here's the deal: I stay in this room, you give me back my stuff, and you don't go to jail. If you don't agree, Massie will call the police right now," the blonde threatened.

Massie held up her iPhone for effect.

Dylan looked shocked. Josh could bet he looked the same.

Before answering, Josh exhaled. "Fine. You can stay here and she'll give you back your stuff!"

Massie grinned. She'd probably waited for a moment like this in her entire life –the moment in which Josh lost a fight… especially in front of her.

"I'll send them over," Dylan added, picking up her bag. With a bewildered look, she walked by Josh. "Meet you tomorrow at the Giardino Café. I forgot to tell you that Alicia and Derrick overheard our phone conversation… they're coming."

Massie groaned.

As Dylan walked past Massie, Massie snorted at Dylan's outfit. "Nice outfit, funky girl! I didn't know the hipster clowns were let loose."

Josh felt the need to defend his future stepsister's fashion style, but remained silent.

Dylan glared at her. "At least I have originality, unlike you."

"It's better to look like a magazine cut-out than… that," Massie replied, gesturing to Dylan's outfit.

Dylan huffed before walking out the room.

With a contented smile, Massie glanced at the blonde. "So, Kristen… I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast? Food's on me."

The girl –Kristen, lifted a shoulder. "Sure. I'd actually love to."

"You'll be marveled with the food. A girl like you has probably never tasted something so heavenly," Massie replied. She turned to look at Josh. "Good bye, Josh. Have a nice time sleeping on the couch."

Josh's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Kris told me she's only staying for the night so it won't be much suffering. Arrivederci!"

Massie turned on her heel and strutted down the hallway. Only Kristen and Josh were left in the room.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," Josh said, turning around to face Kristen. She looked slightly different now. Maybe it was because he now knew that she wasn't a whimp...

Kristen glanced at him. "Yes you are."

And with that, she turned around and, after placing her bag on the bed, locked herself in the bathroom.

Josh remained silent as he stared at Kristen's retreating figure.

He headed over to the couch, placing himself in a comfortable position. Staring at the roof, he wondered why he'd been so obedient to her. _Whatever. At least it's only for a night,_ Josh thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the slight delay... it was exam week. But I'm school-free next week, so expect faster updates. Thank you so much for your reviews, by the way =D They made my day! LOL I'm in such a good mood today...why? Because tomorrow I'm going to watch The Hunger Games! =D =D I just LOVE the books and I'll know I'll love the movie.

By the way, Massie fans: she might not be so prominent in these first chapters, but she will be later on. Also, I think I might've found a role for Claire. We'll see, though. Dylan's outfit is now in my profile, by the way. Review telling me what you'd like to see!

-Elizabeth


End file.
